Fairy Twist
by Paris0311
Summary: You stop believing in magic around a young age, but what if you're wrong? What happens when a little "magic" escapes into the real world? Will it be a fairy twist ending or a real life struggle for happiness? Let "magic" give you a little nudge and follow it through their lives.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Once upon a time in a magical…." The male narrator began.

"Hold up a sec dad," the girl daughter narrator interrupted. "This ain't some ordinary fairy tale. This is real life." She argued for she was right, this was not a fairy tale. "No, this is a modern day 2015. This is a time where life was tough, easy, unfair, and fair. Where life throws unexpected ideas and twist." She began to explain our new story.

"No the real world was way harder than a fairy tale. Princesses weren't in distress, waiting for their princes to come save them. Nor were there princes coming to save every maiden. Dragons weren't being slain – there weren't even such things as dragons. No one lived in cottages – well some do but that's not the point. There weren't fairies or dwarfs, or mermaids. Not everyone gets their happily ever after." She expressed getting deeper into the thought of fairy tales and real life.

"The real world was filled with thugs and murderers but also police, firemen, and your average day Joe." She giggled at the common mundane phrase. "People who tried their best to live out their days without relying on any magic, but they tried more on themselves and faith. Still things weren't always the best for our modern day people. Times could be tough, waiting for your next pay check, food, gas, medicine, and love.

"I'm not saying that fairy tale people didn't have these troubles too, but in some way the real world was worse. Even though we are two different realities we share some sort of similar bonding. We all look for our happily ever afters, our shot at love and happiness. Love and happiness cannot just be given or taken for ones self. They find their own way to squeeze into our everyday lives. They show through memories, friends, family, and adventures we have and do." She felt the passion of these lives and wonders rolling off her the tip off her tongue as she continues to explain.

"So there's no need for a fairy godmother or prince charming to save the day, to find your happily ever after. You have to find that yourself. You choose how you live your life instead of following a story. For god sakes your life isn't written in stone! We can't always get what we want but we try our best every day to receive it.

"We all know the tales of how a prince saves the princess and they live happily ever after. How they triumphed over evil. Well today we got a new story for you. This story is about a spitfire attitude kind of girl and an asshat but secretly sweet kind of guy.

"Now to start the story!" she grew a huge smile across her face. "Now in this fairy tale….." she grew a disturbing look on her face as she said those words. "It's not a fairy tale as I said before, but then what shall we call it? Hmm…? I got it! We'll call it a fairy twist! Yes that's lovely." Her voice boomed with gladness.

She cleared her throat as she began to tell the story. "Once in the year 2015 lived a girl with red, wavy locks of hair with mesmerizing emerald green eyes. There also lived an arrogant boy with golden locks of hair and molten gold eyes to match his golden appearance. This is a story of how the real world allowed a little bit of Magic to flow into it and allow these two to find their happily ever after. It all began on a Friday the 13th in a diner called Taki's…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Clary's POV

 _I open my eyes to a beautiful glass mirror in the middle of an empty room. The frame was designed in swirls and stones. It was colored in green and gold. The base was almost a molten gold while the swirls were all different types of light and dark greens. This mirror was calling to me. It felt dangerous as if I looked into it my world would come crashing down, but I couldn't help it._

 _My legs move voluntarily towards the object, step by step the mirror got bigger and bigger, by the time I reached the mirror it was a full body length mirror. I see myself in a beautiful, vast plain with tall grass, blue skies, white clouds, and singing birds._

 _I go to reach out as if it will suck me in but once my finger touches the glass I'm thrown in the air. I land with a scream as I fall on my side. I look down to see blood dripping from my shoulder. Holding my arm close I stand up to look at the mirror. I can't believe the image displayed onto the glass._

 _The mirror has changed; no longer filled with beauty, instead replaced with hell. The image no soul can survive. Flames and explosions that are so large that it could almost burn me through the glass. Clouds of smoke filled the crissum sky darkening the land much more._

 _Screams fill the air in the room and they're not just mine. I see figures move within the mirror. They bodies shaped like humans but burnt to a crisp. Their skin was like burning coal. The screams echo from their mouths into the room. I watch as they move closer to the glass. I move against the white walls even though I know they can't get through glass. Oh I was so wrong._

 _The creatures walk out the mirror and stop. They spot me in the corner and run towards me. I crouch knowing this is the end, that I will be torn apart by these…these…these demons. I scream and just was one is about to grab me it disappears. Roaring and dust now fills the air with sparks of gold flying._

 _I look to see a man with a glowing sword cutting down the demons. I look over to see who my knight is. Everything about this man is golden as if a god melted it onto his skin. As he finishes off the last demon I stand. I take a step towards him to thank him but he puts his hand up to stop me._

" _Who are you?" was all I can gasp out. His shoulders slack down and he takes a deep breath._

" _I'm…"he begins but never finishes._

LINE BREAK

I'm jolted straight up out of my dream and into my bed by the sound of my alarm clock going off. Sweat drips drown my whole body in streams. Catching my breath I turn off my alarm and get out of bed. I head towards the bathroom like I usually do to take a shower. Turning on the water and slipping off my close I hop into the calm tapping of the water.

Once I'm out of the shower with the towel around my body I towards my sink. Even though it was just a dream I hesitate to look at the mirror. Thankfully all I see is my curly red hair, my pale skin covered with a light dusting of freckles, and my emerald green eyes. I ease myself and exit out the bathroom to get dressed for the day.

Going into my walk-in closet I pick out my clothes for the day. I finally decide to put on pair of blue jeans and a gray shirt with a picture of Kirito from SAO with a caption that say "#YOLO You Only Live Online". After sliding on a black converse I head down stairs.

Going downstairs I hear bickering coming from the kitchen. Great what is it this time? I look in and see my dad, Valentine, and my 18 year old brother, Jon, fighting over food, again. I don't understand what their fighting for its just food. I look over and see my step mom cooking up some eggs and bacon, ignoring the idiotic boys as if they're not in the room. Annie is a very kind and strong willed woman. She has light brown hair, a nice light tan, and hazel eyes. I grab a glass from the cabinet and go to get cranberry juice from the fridge.

I lean over towards her and ask, pointing at the people I call family, "What are they fighting for this time?" Just I take a sip she says "They're fighting over who gets the last pieces of rib for lunch."

I spit out all of my juice on the counter, coughing, and look towards the boys. All of them look at me, putting down the ribs, as I stare wide-eyed at the food. Jon realizes what I'm thinking and begins to protest.

"Clary no…." before he can finish I dash over and grab the container. "Come on Clare I had that first. I was bringing that to school first," Jon gets interrupted by dad.

"No I'm bringing that to work because I saw it first and I'm the father," dad protests.

"No I'm taking it for lunch and you both are going to let me unless you what to wake up with black hair in the morning." Both of them put their hands on their head as if to protect their hair. My brother and dad are complete look alikes. Unlike me who looks exactly like my mother. They both have platinum blond hair, are really tall but lean with just enough muscles, slim chiseled, sharp features, and same beige skin tone. The only difference between the two of them was their eyes. Jon and I both got the emerald color eyes from our mom. His eyes are darker emerald while mine are more vibrant. Height difference is also noticeable. Jon is 6', dad's 6' 2", and sadly I'm 5' 1".

They both finally give up when Annie sets down our food. Dad wraps his arms around and kisses her. I swear they were born for each other. They balance each out. Annie is a party person, teaser, super kind, and so strong willed that she didn't need a man. Dad is a playful and caring when he's at home; if we don't do something stupid though, but when it has to come to work he's very high strung, bossy, perfectionist, and cold.

Once me and Jon finish we head towards our cars and say bye to dad and Annie. Dad works for a big stock market and basically looks like he has more money than Donald Trump. For our 16th birthday dad surprised us each with a car; turned 16 a few months ago. Jon got a 2015 sliver Mercedes Benz. I got a dark blue jeep wrangler.

While Jon heads straight to school I stop at Java Jones to get coffee for me and Simon. I grab our usual and head to school, parking in my spot. When I step out I see there are people crowding the entrance. Ignoring what's going on, I head toward the bench where Simon is sitting. He gives me a goofy smile with a tiny wave, calling me over. Sitting down, I hand him his coffee and kiss him on his cheek. If you're wondering, no we are not dating.

Simon has been my best friend since kindergarten. We became friends when I saved him from being picked on. The kids were taking his action figures and glasses. He was crutched down in the corner so I ran over and told them to leave him alone. When they wouldn't I punched their "leader" square in the face. Let's say that people didn't really talk to me much after that, but Simon did. Simon has milk chocolate colored hair and dirt brown eyes with specks of green hidden behind his glasses. He's also very lean with tiny muscles and about 5' 7".

We head inside before the first bell rings, grab our stuff, and head to class. We have the same classes except for 4th and 9th. 4th period he has in Java while I'm in studio art. 9th he has psychology while I have French 2. Mrs. Wayland wasn't in yet so we had some time to talk before class started.

"Guess what today is?" Simon says.

"Um…I don't know? Thursday," I don't think there is anything special about today. He looks around to make sure no one's watching us and then looks straight at me.

"It's Thursday the 12th," he looks around again "that means tomorrow is… FRIDAY the 13th!" He says this wide eyed. Let's say Simon believes in superstitions.

"Chill Simon, it's not that big a deal." I say nonchalantly. He was about to go through his normal routine of telling me not to open an umbrella inside, or don't spill salt. You know the usual superstitions. He was cut off when Mrs. Wayland walked into the room. When class was over he told me all the same stuff. I didn't care so I promised him I wouldn't do anything bad. Then school went on like normal like any other day.


	3. Important!

**Rewriting all my stories.**

I'm sorry for giving up on my stories and my followers. I have trouble with writer's block a lot. Recently I can't seem to stop writing so I want to go back and fix my stories. I will not be posting right away but sometime around September I'll be starting back up.

I will only be doing one story only to start and maybe do a second one near the end of the story. Any suggestions on which story I should rewrite first? The options are between:

 **Lady Hood**

" _On his way home from his date, Prince Jace, is ambushed and robbed by none other than Lady Hood. She has been stealing from the rich and giving it to the poor for the past 6 months and hasn't been stopped. Something the prince couldn't figure out. Have they met before? Will the prince find out who this girl is? Read and find out!"_

 **The Return**

" _After years of not knowing, Clary had tried to forget. Somethings aren't that simple. But how easy is it to forget your best friend that disappeared? What'll happen when a new family comes to town. Will things go back to normal or will everything be different?"_

 **Fairy Twist**

" _You stop believing in magic around a young age, but what if you're wrong? What happens when a little "magic" escapes into the real world? Will it be a fairy twist ending or a real life struggle for happiness? Let "magic" give you a little nudge and follow it through their lives."_

Please choose between the three. You can either PM me or place your comment in the reviews. If you also have any suggestions or ideas of things I should fix or add please don't be afraid to tell me. I want to make these stories more enjoyable for everyone who reads them.

Again I'm sorry for my disappearing act. I hope you all will continue reading my stories in the future.

Yours Truly,

-Paris


	4. Results

Hey Everybody!

I have the results as to which story I will continue. The majority vote goes to Lady Hood!

So I am not rewriting a lot of the story right now. I have only revised the already written chapters. I'm reposting those today at 2pm. I will post the next chapter on September 15th and will post every other Friday. As for my other stories I will not continue them until I'm near the end of Lady Hood.

If you have any suggestion or things you'd think I should fix within the story please don't be afraid to PM me or Review. I'm willing to listen to anything you guys have to say in order to make this story more enjoyable to you all.

See you guys soon!

\- Paris


End file.
